poptropicafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrambled Seuss Island
Scrambled Seuss Island is a Dr. Seuss-style Time Tangled Island, with a bit of Shrink Ray Island thrown in. Walkthrough * Go to Scrambled Seuss Island. Go to the right until you see a man in a black suit and red bowtie. Talk to him. He will tell you that something has gone wrong and will tell you to come into his lab (the building he is in front of). He will then enter the lab. * Enter the lab and the man will ask you to get the hat on the top shelf. * Jump on the books to get to the hat. It will be a red-and-white-striped top hat. Once you have the hat, give it to the man. The man will put on the hat and transform into the Cat in the Hat. * Talk to the Cat and ask him what the problem is. He will say, "You see those books behind me? Some of the things that are supposed to be in those books have been mixed up and placed in the wrong books!" Ask him how that's possible, and he'll say, "Someone used a scrambling machine on the books, but I don't know who it was." Ask him how you can help, and he'll give you a machine that can transport you into the books. * The machine will show 12 different book covers. One of them, The Cat in the Hat, will take you back to the lab. The other 11 books are The King's Stilts, Scrambled Eggs Super!, Horton Hears a Who!, The Cat in the Hat Comes Back, Green Eggs and Ham, One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish, The Sneetches and Other Stories, Fox in Socks, The Lorax, Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?, and The Butter Battle Book. * Enter The King's Stilts and talk to King Birtram. He will tell you that his stilts have gone missing. Go to the Nizzard Tree and jump to the top of it. An ax will be on the top of the tree. Take it and use the book transporter. * Enter Scrambled Eggs Super! and talk to the Pelf. She will tell you that her egg has gone missing. Jump down from the tree you're on and go to the right. You will find a shrink ray there. Take it and use the book transporter. * Enter Horton Hears a Who! and talk to Horton. He will tell you that the clover with Whoville on it has gone missing. Go right and talk to the Kangaroo. She will show you a machine and tell you she doesn't know how it got there. Use the shrink ray on the machine and take it. Then use the book transporter. * Enter The Cat in the Hat Comes Back. Someone will call for help from a tree branch. Jump up to the tree branch and use the shrink ray on yourself. You will see Little Cat Y. Talk to her. She will tell you that Little Cat Z has gone missing, and he's the only one who can clean up the pink snow. Un-shrink yourself, then go to the right and you will find four blue socks. Take the socks and use the book transporter. * Enter Green Eggs and Ham and talk to Sam-I-Am. He will tell you that he just prepared some green eggs and ham, but they've gone missing! Then talk to the fox. He will give you what he calls an "electric berry", which is really a bomb. Use the book transporter after you get the bomb. * Enter One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish. You will find yourself at a pond where the fish in the book are located. Talk to the girl in the yellow shirt. She will show you a giant egg. Use the shrink ray on it and take it. Then use the shrink ray on yourself and you will find the Yop. She will tell you she is missing a special suit she uses for hopping. She will also give you a shovel. Un-shrink yourself and use the book transporter. * Enter The Sneetches and Other Stories and talk to Sylvester McMonkey McBean. Give him the machine and un-shrink it. A bunch of Sneetches will enter the machine and leave behind a clover. Take the clover and use the book transporter. * Enter Fox in Socks and give Fox his socks. Then talk to Knox. He will tell you there's something yellow in the blue goo. Fox in Socks will give you a special pair of anti-goo socks that will not stick to the goo. Knox will give you a jar to put it in. Put them on and walk across the goo to get to the yellow thing, which is the suit the Yop needs for hopping. Go back on land and use the book transporter. * Enter The Lorax and give the Once-ler the ax. He will then try to chop down a Truffula tree, but the Lorax will stop him because something is on top of that particular tree. Jump to the top of that tree and you will find a plate of green eggs and ham. Take it and use the book transporter. * Enter Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are? and talk to the Bee-Watcher. He will tell you that the bee he's supposed to watch has gone missing. Shrink yourself and jump up the flower. Little Cat Z will be there. Take him, un-shrink yourself, and use the book transporter. * Enter The Butter Battle Book and give the grandfather Yook the "electric berry" (the bomb the fox gave you in Green Eggs and Ham). He will climb up the wall that's behind him and then VanItch will appear. A bee is in a nearby flower. Catch the bee with the empty jar, and then use the book transporter. * You only have one more thing to find: King Birtram's stilts. Go back to Scrambled Eggs Super! and give the Pelf her egg. She'll tell you, "My egg was bigger than that." Un-shrink the egg and she will realize it was her egg all along! Jump off the tree and use the shovel to dig under it. You will find the stilts. * Now go to Horton Hears a Who! and give Horton the clover. Go to The Cat in the Hat Comes Back and jump up the tree Cat Y is on. Shrink yourself and give her Cat Z. Un-shrink yourself and go to Green Eggs and Ham. Give Sam the green eggs and ham. Then go to One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish and shrink yourself. Give the Yop the hopping suit. She will hop into the Yink's ink jar. Un-shrink yourself and use the shovel to get the Yop out of the ink jar. Then go to Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are? Release the bee and the Bee-Watcher will watch it. Last, go to The King's Stilts and give King Birtram back his stilts. * Go back to the Cat's lab and the Cat will say, "Congratulations on repairing the books. Now we just need to find out who's been using the scrambling machine." Dr. Hare will enter and say, "It was me. I had just gotten the machine and figured out how to use it. Now that I know how to use it, I'm going to undo the repairs you've done!" The Cat will tell you to get the blank book on the top shelf. Jump on the books to get to the blank one. Then go to Dr. Hare and trap him and his machine in the book. The Cat will then give you the island medallion. Trivia * This island takes place before the events of Super Villain Island. * In the original book of One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish, the Yop was light blue. On this island, she is yellow. * The Yop apparently likes to swim when she gets tired of hopping. * The Yink will stop drinking his ink when the Yop hops into the ink jar (and resume drinking when you get her out with the shovel). * Little Cat Z is missing from The Cat in the Hat Comes Back because if Cat Y's hat was what was missing, Cat Z would still be in the right book and the snow could be cleaned up. * The fox apparently does not know what the Bitsy Big-Boy Boomeroo is, as he calls it an electric berry. * For Horton Hears a Who! and The Lorax, the movie versions of the characters are used. * Sylvester McMonkey McBean has his Dr. Seuss on the Loose design instead of his book design. * When you enter the different books, the human characters have regular Poptropican designs. * Squeezy Fox and Floppy Rabbit have gone to this island in an episode of ''Adventures in Poptropica''. Category:Fanon Islands Category:Early Childhood Islands